You found me
by Black666
Summary: Elle l'a quitté et Drago ne s'en remet pas. Aux portes de la mort, il trouve la force de lui écrire ce qu'il ressent. Les mots sont-ils assez forts ? Arrivera-t-elle à temps pour le sauver ? basée sur "You found me" de The Fray


_Coucou à tous !_

Je profite d'un petit moment pour écrire cet OS dans cette merveilleuse maison de Bretagne où je suis actuellement.

_Cet OS est basé sur la chanson « You found me » de The Fray. Ecoutez-la en lisant (moi c'est ce que j'ai fait en l'écrivant)._

_Les pensées de notre blond national sont en italiques._

_Bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Drago se trouvait dans ce qui, jadis, avait été _leur_ appartement sur le coin de la Première et de l'Amistad.

Il reposa sa bouteille de whisky vide depuis plusieurs heures. Il essaya de se redresser pour constater l'état de l'appartement, mais retomba lourdement sur le parquet de ce qui devait être le salon.

A vrai dire, Drago ne savait même plus dans quelle pièce il se trouvait. Il parvint, à travers ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool, à distinguer le cadavre d'un écran plat. « _Une des nombreuses conneries qu'elle m'a fait acheter_ » songea-t-il. Il avait balancé une assiette dedans lors d'une nuit de colère et de frustration.

C'était quelques jours après qu'_elle_ l'ait quitté. Il était tranquillement installé dans le canapé en cuir beige lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans le salon, chargé de ses valises.

_ Je te quitte, avait-elle fait froidement.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle, persuadé que c'était encore une de ses crises. Il était fatigué de ses caprices de gamine. Trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés, trois ans qu'elle l'énervait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle avait soupiré, exaspérée. Puis elle avait passé la porte, sans un mot. Et il l'avait regardée partir, sans un mot.

Il avait patienté, s'attendant à la voir franchir le pas de la porte et se précipiter sur lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle lui aurait dit combien elle était désolée d'être partie et aurait filé dans la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger, comme toute bonne femme se doit de le faire.

Passé une semaine, sa conviction de son retour diminua un peu, mais il continua d'espérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre.

Une lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Elle lui disait qu'elle en avait marre de lui, marre de sa vie. Elle le quittait pour de bon. Elle passerait peut-être récupérer quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissées, mais elle ne savait quand. Il ne fallait plus qu'il espère quelque chose venant d'elle. Pour lui prouver à quel point elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de leur histoire, elle lui redonnait la preuve du seul moment où elle avait été sûre qu'il l'aimait.

Jointe à la lettre, une magnifique bague de fiançailles tomba dans la main du blond. Il l'avait regardée, hébété, tandis que la compréhension s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit.

Elle était partie. Partie.

Cette révélation s'abattit sur ses épaules aussi brutalement que si c'eût été un rocher. Il tomba à genoux. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il détruisit tout objet étant attaché à un quelquonque souvenir, ce qui signifiait à peu près les cinq sixièmes de chaque pièce. Puis il s'affala au sol, abattu, détruit.

Cela s'était passé il y a deux ans. Et elle n'était toujours pas venue chercher ses affaires. Drago s'était laissé dépérir. Affalé sur le sol du salon, il passait ses journées à boire. Il se faisait livrer toutes les semaines des litres et des litres de rhum, de whisky, de vodka. C'était le seul objet qu'il n'avait pas détruit. Le téléphone. Il espérait qu'elle lui passerait un coup de fil.

Et présentement, le blond essayait de se mettre debout, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis deux ans. Il avait presque réussi lorsqu'une violente douleur le prit à la poitrine, le faisait retomber. Il haletait, suffoquait. « _Ca y est, c'est la fin_ » se dit-il.

La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, il rassembla ses forces pour saisir un bloc de papier, un stylo- _« elle disait que les outils moldus étaient plus pratiques et rapides… »_- et une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste de la main. Ca avait du bon la magie des fois. Il souffla la fumée et attaqua :

Je sais pas où, je sais pas quand 2000

_Ma douce,_

Je sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je pense que c'est pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Même si tu vas probablement jeter cette lettre sans l'avoir lue.

_Comme tu le vois, j'ai trouvé Dieu au coin de la première et de l'Amistad. Ce n'était pas la mort que je m'étais imaginé mais bon… Pour l'instant, je t'écris cette lettre, fumant ma dernière cigarette. Tout seul. Sans toi._

_Où étais-tu pendant que mon monde tombait en ruine ? Où étais-tu pendant que je poireautai comme un con à côté du téléphone ? Je n'avais besoin que d'un coup de fil pour m'assurer que tu ne m'avais pas oublié, que j'existai encore pour toi. Mais ce machin n'a jamais sonné. Où étais tu ?_

_Et là, tu m'as trouvé. Allongé sur le parquet, perdu, entouré de toutes ses bouteilles qui ont fait mon quotidien pendant deux ans. Où étais tu ? Tu es en retard ! Où étais tu ? Tu serais arrivée plus tôt, tu aurais pu me sauver. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venue ? Pourquoi as tu attendu ?_

_Il est tôt, ce matin. Le monde s'éveille. Sans toi. Où étais tu ? Je t'ai appelé, désespérément, pendant deux ans. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé de message ! Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de lettre. Où étais tu ? J'avais besoin de toi !_

_Tu as une sorte de culot ! Tu occupes mon cœur pendant si longtemps et un jour, sans prévenir, tu l'arraches et le piétine devant mes yeux effarés._

_Tu étais la seule qui ai jamais compté à mes yeux. La seule qui savait vraiment qui j'étais, qui j'e n'étais pas et qui je voulais être. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser alors que j'ai tant changé pour toi._

_Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue. De la première fois où je t'ai embrassée. Où je t'ai fait l'amour. Je me souviens de la façon dont je t'ai demandé en mariage. Je me souviens du jour où nous avons visité cet appart', au coin de la première et de l'Amistad._

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir. Je sais, je n'ai pas toujours été le prince charmant avec toi, mais cela valait-il cette sanction si cruelle ?! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Tu m'as rendu meilleur que je n'étais. J'avais besoin de toi. Tu sais, on ne se rend compte à quel point on tenait à quelqu'un qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu._

_Tu avais promis devant le mage que jamais tu n'aimerais personne d'autre. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Je t'aime, ma douce. Beaucoup trop. Je suis un Malefoy, je ne devrais pas aimer comme cela. Et pourtant… Tu m'as changé, tu m'as fait renier mes plus anciennes croyances familiales._

_Comment as-tu pu ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? J'avais besoin de toi. Tu étais mon oxygène. Et le manque d'oxygène finit par être fatal. La preuve, je suis mort. Tu m'accuse de t'avoir trompée. Tu te souviens de cette dispute que l'on avait eue ? Je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Jamais. Je t'aimais trop pour ça._

_Où étais tu ? Tu avais dit que tu viendrais. Je voulais que tu viennes. J'en avais besoin. Pour continuer à vivre. Pourquoi n'est tu pas venue ? Pourquoi as tu attendu, pour me trouver ? Où étais tu ?_

_Drago Malefoy._

Drago lâcha le bloc note et le stylo. La douleur était revenue. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette quelque part dans la pièce, il ne savait où.

La douleur se propagea dans le reste de son organisme. Il se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'aux vestiges du canapé, attrapa le bloc note, le posa dessus, et griffonna rapidement un nom sur la couverture en carton du bloc. Puis il s'adossa au sofa.

Il sentait ses forces le quitter, sa vue se brouiller, la vie l'abandonner. Il murmura le nom de celle qu'il aimait, encore et encore, même quand sa voix fut inaudible.

Il respira avec difficulté, une dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux, façonna une image de son amour dans sa tête, et se laissa mourir, calmement, stoïquement. Il glissa au sol. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de bouteilles autour d lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa poitrine se souleva imperceptiblement. Il resta ainsi, en coma éthylique pendant plusieurs heures puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre, pour de bon. Sa dernière pensée fut pour celle qu'il aimait, qui l'avait quitté mais continuait à porter son nom car elle n'avait jamais demander le divorce.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement. Elle fut horrifiée par le désordre. Puis elle remarqua un bloc note sur ce qui restait du canapé. Elle le fit venir à elle en tendant sa main. Il était adressé à Hermione Malefoy née Granger. Il lui était adressé.

FIN

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Alors ça vous a plut ?_

_Allez écouter la chanson, elle est vraiment géniale._

_Bon bah review pliiiiiiiiiiz_

_Black666_


End file.
